Le llaman el 'Tío Macizo'
by sakura-txell
Summary: Epílogo de 'Citas para toda la semana'. Un nuevo curso ha empezado para Tomoyo Kinomoto, y como el apellido indica, su estado civil ha cambiado. Pocos lo saben... ¿Cómo reaccionará el mundo ante tal revelación?


**LE LLAMAN 'EL TÍO MACIZO'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. Mía es sólo esta historia._

_**Aviso: Esta historia es un epílogo. Os recomiendo que antes leáis '**__**Citas para toda la semana'**__** en Fanfiction o en This is Mery's Writing (mi blog). Ambas podéis encontrarlas en mi perfil. ¡Disfrutad!**_

Tomoyo Kinomoto asistía de nuevo a sus clases en la universidad. Estaba segura que sus amigos se quedarían perplejos al conocer la noticia de su reciente boda. A pesar de que hacía casi un mes que el nuevo curso había empezado, aún no había tenido la valentía suficiente para encarar a sus amigos y compañeros, además de sus pretendientes, y decir un simple: 'Me he casado'.

No podía. Era demasiado bonito. Sus compañeros de la Universidad de Tokio no sabían que la dulce muchacha de pelo oscuro y ojos amatistas, de tierna sonrisa y de voz armoniosa, se había casado con un hombre que podía haber sido, por algunos, tachado de ogro.

Al fin y al cabo, en Tomoeda, Touya era bien conocido por su sobreprotección, brusquedad y mal carácter... Pero Tomoyo descubría cada día que todas aquellas particularidades de su amante marido no eran más que una máscara. Porque Touya era un hombre tierno, amoroso, inteligente, paciente, comprensivo, dulce, encantador, romántico, sincero... y un montón de adjetivos más, pero que seguramente serían considerados demasiado escandalosos... Tomoyo no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando pensaba en Touya de esa forma... Ese hombre era tan masculino, atractivo...

La boda, como recordaba Tomoyo, había sido un evento privado y muy romántico. Pocos fueron invitados a la ceremonia, que se celebró en el templo Tsukimine el veintidós de julio de aquel verano. La recepción se realizó en el restaurante Fusima, donde Touya y ella habían cenado una noche semanas atrás...

Y la luna de miel...

¡Oh, la luna de miel!

No podía describirla con otras palabras que no fueran: maravillosa, fantástica, increíble, fascinante, impresionante, asombrosa, alucinante, extraordinaria, brillante, excelente, magnífica, excepcional, sensacional, portentosa, milagrosa, prodigiosa, mágica... y corta.

Sí, se le había hecho muy corta. Pero la habían aprovechado al máximo. Pasaron una semana entera en la isla de Kyushu, descubriendo nuevos lugares... visitando templos, ciudades... comiendo ricos manjares... y haciendo el amor a todas horas.

Pero el viaje terminó, y volvieron a la realidad. Nada más llegar a Tokio, Touya pidió un taxi para ir a Tomoeda. Su marido le había dicho que se fuera sentando mientras él y el taxista colocaban las maletas en el coche. No sabía que Touya estaba aprovechando ese momento para hablar con el amable conductor.

Media hora más tarde, entraban en Tomoeda. Desde su lugar entre los brazos de Touya, Tomoyo, algo distraída por las embriagantes caricias, notó vagamente que no se dirigían hacia la zona donde sus respectivas familias residían. Minutos después, paraban delante de un parque que había al pie de la colina de la ciudad.

Extrañada, Tomoyo no pudo preguntar adónde iban. Al salir del coche, dándose la vuelta para cuestionar a su flamante marido, fijó la vista en la preciosa casa que había delante de ella.

"Bienvenida a casa, cielo...", dijo Touya después de pagar al taxista, que había dejado las maletas dentro del recinto vallado que rodeaba la casa.

Aturdida, Tomoyo apenas notó cómo Touya la cogía en volandas y entraba en la casa, sin importarle que las maletas siguieran en el suelo de su nuevo jardín.

* * *

Touya estaba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, leyendo los informes sobre las nuevas casas construidas en Yokohama. Estaba tan cansado de leer las incidencias que habían sufrido durante las interminables obras, que dejó los informes a un lado y, mirando el reloj, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Touya. Se levantó de su silla y abandonó el despacho.

Treinta minutos después, todas las jóvenes estudiantes de la facultad veían cómo un apuesto hombre trajeado entraba en el recinto de la universidad. Se trataba de un hombre robusto y alto, pelo castaño muy alborotado y unos ojos marrones profundos como un pozo que a cualquiera le daban ganas de hundirse en ellos.

Las chicas suspiraron irremediablemente. ¡Vaya pedazo de hombre!

Por las mentes de las jovenzuelas se creaban tórridas imágenes de lo que sería... mmm... con un ejemplar como aquel.

Y los suspiros aumentaron cuando lo vieron sacarse la chaqueta, desanudarse la corbata y desabrocharse el cuello de la camisa, permitiendo que unos pocos pelos oscuros se asomaran por el trozo de tela. El hombre se giró para colocar la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del banco, ofreciendo a la audiencia un poderoso primer plano de las perfectas nalgas de su redondeado trasero. Contento con la colocación de la prenda, se sentó y se acomodó en el asiento. Sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo... o a alguien.

Los cuchicheos empezaron a rondar por la facultad. Todas comentaban sobre el 'tío macizo' que se había plantado en el banco de la entrada... y sobre el 'bonito culo' que éste poseía.

Los comentarios volaron entre las jóvenes... y llegaron a oídos de los jóvenes que, muertos de envidia, decidieron salir para descubrir el porqué de tanto alboroto.

La presencia de tal semental se hizo eco entre los pasillos hasta que llegó a una sala de estudios en la que Tomoyo estaba hablando con unos compañeros sobre el proyecto que habían de entregar en unos meses. La conversación, ya de por sí algo aburrida, se vio interrumpida por una excitada muchacha. Entró saltando en la sala, roja de la emoción, gritando: 'Un tío macizo en la entrada... Está buenísimo... Tenéis que venir a verlo...'

Las chicas que formaban el grupo de trabajo de Tomoyo asintieron entusiasmadas por la idea. Empezaron a retirarse, recogiendo sus cosas para salir del aula. Los cuatro chicos del grupo, sin embargo, prefirieron quedarse sentados al ver que la maravillosa Tomoyo no se movía de su asiento. Esa podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para pedir una cita a 'La Reina de la Facu', como todos los miembros del género masculino se referían a ella. No hace falta decir que nadie sabía nada aún sobre el drástico cambio en su estado civil.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Las chicas cogieron a Tomoyo y casi la arrastraron hasta la salida, con los chicos siguiendo sus pasos como si de perritos se trataran. Quizá, cuando estuvieran fuera, tuvieran la ocasión de pedirle una cita a 'La Dulce Mujer', como también la conocían los chicos de la facultad.

Al salir del edificio, todo el grupo de trabajo se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente congregada... Incluso vieron a algunos profesores señalando hacia la entrada del recinto... y las profesoras se habían agrupado y, muy a menudo, se podían oír las risitas que producían los, seguramente, descarados comentarios... ¡Seriedad, por favor!

A Tomoyo ese interés por el 'tío macizo' le llamó mucho la atención. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse al 'tío bueno', pues ya tenía uno de esos en casa... para ella sola. Sin embargo, le picó la curiosidad. Y pensó que no haría ningún daño en mirar... Ella odiaba las comparaciones... pero estaba segura que Touya ganaría en cualquier ocasión. 'Además, se mira, pero no se toca... o eso es lo que dicen en los museos...'

Aprovecharía ese asunto para añadirlo en uno de los análisis que había de realizar para su clase de comportamiento sociológico...

Así que dio un paso al frente para adentrarse en la marea de chicas que se había agolpado...

* * *

El 'macizorro' se estaba hartando... ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo miraba?

Y esas chicas, ¿no podían dejar de flirtear?

Pero el hombre era un hombre paciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar? Ya debería de haber terminado sus clases... ¿Dónde estaba, entonces?

De la marea de chicas que se había juntado como una colonia de hormigas, una preciosa mujer de ojos violáceos apareció...

...Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

* * *

Tomoyo se quedó alucinando al descubrir que el 'tío macizo' era 'su tío macizo'. Con una sonrisa enorme, dio un paso hacia delante y se acercó a su marido.

Detrás de ella, se hizo silencio.

* * *

Touya se levantó del banco, se dio la vuelta, regalando de nuevo esa preciosa vista a sus admiradoras, y en especial a su mujer, y recogió la chaqueta colocándola en su brazo.

Tomoyo se acercaba a paso firme, con sus mejillas arreboladas. Touya se aproximó a ella y le cogió la bolsa que llevaba, llena de libros, y se la colgó en el hombro, a la vez que su brazo libre la agarraba de la cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos, y la besaba apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando el beso terminó, unos cinco minutos después, Touya y Tomoyo, sus brazos alrededor del otro, abandonaron la facultad y se fueron a comer juntos.

Todos los presentes pudieron ver como Tomoyo Daidouji (al menos eso creían) pellizcaba el 'magnífico culo' del 'tío buenorro'.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios era eso?", le preguntó Touya a su espléndida esposa. "¿Había algún tipo de manifestación... o algo por el estilo?"

"Podrías decir que había un espectáculo..." dijo con voz cantarina a la vez que pinchaba abiertamente en su hermoso trasero.

Mirándola sorprendido, Touya preguntó:

"Supongo que pasamos de la comida y nos vamos directamente al postre, ¿no?"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una Tomoyo muy satisfecha y risueña entraba en su facultad. No podía evitar fijarse en que todo el mundo la perseguía con la mirada. Sus compañeros de clase, cuando la vieron entrar al aula, la estudiaron detenidamente. Tomoyo se acercó a los estudiantes que formaban su grupo de trabajo. Notó que los chicos parecían algo asqueados y las chicas la miraban recelosas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Tomoyo haciéndose la tonta. "¿Hay algún problema con el trabajo?"

"No..." respondió una de ellas. "... pero nos gustaría saber quién era el chico de ayer."

El aula se había quedado en total silencio, todos deseando escuchar la respuesta de Tomoyo.

"Ese chico... hombre, era Touya Kinomoto," contestó tranquilamente.

Algunos reconocieron ese nombre. Touya Kinomoto, el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, profesor de Arqueología. Touya Kinomoto, uno de los arquitectos más jóvenes y prósperos de la zona... ¿Tomoyo salía con él?

"¿Sales con él?" preguntó otra de las chicas del grupo, sin poder esconder la sorpresa, y la envidia, en su tono de voz.

"No..." contestó Tomoyo.

Los suspiros de alivio resonaron entre las cuatro paredes del aula, pero más fuertes se oyeron las siguientes palabras:

"Me he casado con él."

* * *

Aquel día, a la misma hora, Touya se presentó en la universidad, y pudo ver que todos seguían mirándolo de forma extraña...

"Será la comida de este sitio..."

Tomoyo no tardó en salir y, muy feliz, se acercó a él, besándolo lentamente, sin prisas.

Una oleada de suspiros se oyó a su alrededor...

¡Qué bonito es el amor!

* * *

_Unas semanas más tarde... _

El frío iba llegando, lento, pero seguro. Y con él llegaron los resfriados y las primeras gripes.

En una universidad, como en cualquier lugar donde hay mucha gente, los contagios son muy comunes.

Y una gripe era lo que Tomoyo tenía. Pero era una gripe muy rara. Sólo vomitaba por las mañanas, no tenía fiebre, tenía buen apetito y tenía muchas ganas de sexo. Eso no era normal en una persona enferma... ¿o sí?

Touya, harto de que su mujer no se encontrara bien, la llevó al médico. Al escuchar los síntomas, el médico le espetó:

"Más que una gripe, señora Kinomoto, lo que usted tiene en su estómago es un bebé..."

* * *

Los meses siguientes fueron una delicia para el matrimonio Kinomoto.

Descubrieron los cambios en el cuerpo de Tomoyo y las consiguientes reacciones que un simple roce provocaba en su hipersensibilizado cuerpo.

A Tomoyo, la hipersensibilidad le bastaba como una buena razón para quedarse embarazada. Las sensaciones eran alucinantes... ¡y qué decir de sus orgasmos!

Y Touya también salía muy beneficiado... ¡Por Dios! Si hubiera sabido antes lo que podía sentir una mujer en su estado...

Lo malo del embarazo fueron las náuseas, los cambios de humor, los hinchazones, el dolor de espalda, el insomnio, las incesantes patadas, los antojos, las estrías, los gases, las dificultades para levantarse, no verse los pies, la incomodidad... y el parto.

Pero, a pesar del dolor, Tomoyo no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar de alegría después de diecisiete horas, veintitrés minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos que tardó en dar la bienvenida a Toshi Kinomoto...

Y, cuando un día, se dirigió a la universidad con su hijo en brazos y lo presentó a sus compañeros, no pudo estarse de decir: 'De mayor, será tan macizo como su padre...'

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Una especie de epílogo para mi 'Citas para toda la semana'. Ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de empezar a redactar el primer capítulo de la historia. _

_Supongo que habréis dado respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que quizá tuvisteis al terminar 'Citas'. Como, por ejemplo, si en Miyajima se hizo un bebé. Se sobreentiende que la respuesta es negativa, pues, si hubiera sido así, Tomoyo tendría ya una buena barriga al descubrir su estado de buena esperanza:_

_20/21 de junio, Miyajima._

_22 de junio, se declaran._

_22 de julio, se casan (justo un mes después)._

_Septiembre: se inicia el curso universitario (más de dos meses después de la primera noche)_

_Finales de octubre/principio de diciembre: primeras gripes y resfriados (casi cuatro/cinco meses después de la primera noche)_

_Podemos decir, entonces, que Toshi fue concebido dentro del matrimonio, y que Tomoyo no debía estar en su período fértil durante la semana de sus citas..._

_¿Os parece correcta mi interpretación?_

_No he querido escribir nada sobre cómo Touya le propuso matrimonio, o su noche de bodas... O cómo celebraron el 22 de junio que estaban juntos ¡al fin!_

_Eso lo dejo para vuestra imaginación._

_Y ahora me voy a dedicar a una idea que hace tiempo que me ronda: 'La culpa la tiene el tren'. Desde que voy a la universidad me paso una hora en este tipo de transporte, y para visitar a mi padre y a mi hermano es una hora de ida y otra de vuelta... así que algo se me había de ocurrir. La idea no está desarrollada... aún. Pero pronto lo estará. Espero publicarla en breve, y si no, antes de Navidad._

_Muchos besos, y espero un montón de reviews..._

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


End file.
